yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Peppa Pig
Peppa Pig is a British children's animated television series created, directed and produced by Astley Baker Davies which originally aired on 31 May 2004 and ended on 28 December 2012. and distributed by E1 Kids. To date, four series have been aired. It is shown in 180 territories. Background Peppa Pig is a children's television programme broadcasting on Channel 5 and Nick Jr. in the UK, Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. in USA and ABC 4 Kids in Australia. Each episode is approximately 5 minutes long. The show revolves around Peppa, an anthropomorphic female pig, and her family and friends. Each of her friends is a different species of mammal. Peppa's friends are the same age as she, and Peppa's younger brother George's friends are the same age as him. Episodes tend to feature everyday activities such as attending playgroup, going swimming, visiting their grandparents, going to the playground or riding bikes. The characters wear clothes, live in houses, and drive cars, but still display some characteristics of the animals on which they are based. Peppa and her family snort like pigs during conversations in which they are talking in English, the other animals make their respective noises when they talk, with some exhibiting other characteristics, such as the Rabbit family's enjoyment of carrots. The Rabbits are also the sole exception to the rule of human-like habitation, in that they live in a burrow in a hill, although it does have windows and is furnished in the same way as the other houses. Although the mammals are anthropomorphic, other animals are not, for example, the ducks, Tiddles the tortoise, and Polly Parrot. The first series of 52 five-minute episodes started on Channel 5 on 31 May 2004, and had its American premiere as part of Cartoon Network's Tickle-U preschool television programming block on 22 August 2005, and Noggin in December 2007 and January 2008. As of 2014, the series currently airs on the Nick Jr. channel in the US. In the United Kingdom, it can also be seen on Nick Jr., the same with Portugal, Italy, Benelux, Scandinavia and Australia. In Taiwan, the show can be seen on Playhouse Disney. The second series of 52 episodes began on Channel 5 on Monday 4 September 2006, with Cecily Bloom replacing Lily Snowden-Fine as Peppa, amongst other cast changes. The third series started broadcasting on the Channel 5 kids block, Milkshake! on 4 May 2009 with Harley Bird replacing Cecily Bloom and Lily Snowden-Fine as Peppa. Characters The Pigs * Peppa Pig – A pig who is the main character. She enjoys jumping in muddy puddles, playing with her teddy bear, named "Teddy," playing fairy, and dressing up. She is voiced by Lily Snowden-Fine (series 1), Cecily Bloom (series 2) and Harley Bird (series 3–4). * George Pig – He is Peppa's little brother. He is in most episodes and often seen in possession of his toy dinosaur, which is named "Mr. Dinosaur." He cries a lot since he is a toddler but loves Peppa. In the episode "George's Birthday," he turns two years old. He is voiced by Alice May and Oliver May. * Mummy Pig – Mummy Pig is Peppa and George's mother. She is voiced by Morwenna Banks. In "Mummy Pig's Birthday," she turns thirty-nine years old. * Daddy Pig – Daddy Pig is Peppa and George's father. He is quite lazy, round in the Tummy and refuses to admit that his tummy is big. He is an engineer or an architect as he is seen in many episodes with blueprints and he actually designs a house for the Wolf family in 'The new house'. Daddy pig is on the receiving end of most of the slapstick comedy and teasing in The Pigs' household, and he buries his hurt at being ostracised under a thin veneer of good-natured geniality. But deep down he's building up a big well of resentment, which can be glimpsed in the episodes 'Mr Potato Comes to Town' and 'The Tree House', where the others laugh at him for being too fat to enter the tree house without getting stuck. In the second episode, 'Flying a Kite', he falls out of a tree while trying to rescue the family's kite. He is voiced by Richard Ridings. * Grandpa Pig - Grandpa Pig is Mummy Pig's father. He is loved by Peppa and George. He has a passion for gardening. He is best friends with Grandad Dog. He owns a boat similar to Grandad Dog's. He is voiced by David Graham. * Granny Pig - Granny Pig is Mummy Pig's mother. She is also loved by George and Peppa and is a fan of perfume. She grows apples in an orchard near her house. She has three chickens named Jemima, Sarah and Vanessa, a parrot named Polly and a rooster named Neville. She is voiced by Frances White. * Uncle Pig – Uncle Pig is Daddy Pig's older brother, and is Auntie Pig's husband and Chloe and Baby Alexander's father. He is voiced by John Sparkes. * Auntie Pig – Auntie Pig is Uncle Pig's wife and Chloe and Baby Alexander's mother. She is voiced by Alison Snowden (series 1-2) and Judy Flynn (series 3-4). * Chloe Pig – Chloe Pig is Peppa and George's cousin, she is also Baby Alexander's sister. Her friends are Belinda Bear and Simon Squirrel. She is slightly bigger than Peppa, and wears a yellow dress. She is around 11 to 12 years old. She is voiced by Eloise May (series 1-2), Abigail Daniels (series 3-4) and Zara Siddiqi (series 4). * Baby Alexander Pig – Baby Alexander Pig is Chloe's baby brother. His first word was "Puddle". He also cries a lot and loves noise, his door is light blue with roses, clouds, stars and the moon and he does not do much. He just eats and sleeps. He is voiced by Oliver May (series 2), Harley Bird (series 3) and Minnie Kennedy-Parr (series 4). The Rabbits *Rebecca Rabbit – She is Peppa's friend from playgroup. She is the big sister of Richard and her twin baby sister and brother, Rosie and Robbie. Her mother is Mummy Rabbit, her father is Daddy Rabbit, her aunt is Miss Rabbit, who is Mummy Rabbit's sister and her paternal or maternal grandfather is Grampy Rabbit. In the first season, unlike the other children, Rebecca did not make any animal noise (she often laughed instead), but in seasons 2-4, she sound she makes is "Squeak, squeak!" Often, whenever someone mentions anything carrot-related, her whole face will turn red. She is voiced by Hazel Rudd (series 1), Bethan Lindsay (series 2) and Alice May (series 3-4). *Richard Rabbit – Rebecca's young brother and the twins' older brother. He is George's best friend. He is voiced by Zoe Baker. *Miss Rabbit – Miss Rabbit appears to have ten jobs at the same time, including bus driver, supermarket assistant, librarian, helicopter pilot, fireman, ice cream seller, shoe shop assistant, car crusher, ticket seller and china shop worker, but she loves her jobs. She receives an award from the Queen for 'Services in Industry'. She is voiced by Sarah Ann Kennedy. *Mummy Rabbit – Rebecca's, Richard's, Rosie's and Robbie's mother. She is also Miss Rabbit's twin sister. She does three of Miss Rabbit's jobs, including the ice-cream store, the supermarket and the bus driving job in "Miss Rabbit's Day Off" when she sprained her ankle. In Seasons 1–3, it was unknown if she and Miss Rabbit were the same person. It is her twin sister so they appear to be the same person but it is her twin helping her out since Miss Rabbit has a sprained ankle. She is voiced by Morwenna Banks and Sarah Ann Kennedy. *Daddy Rabbit a.k.a. Mr Rabbit – Rebecca's, Richard's, and the twins' father. He works with Daddy Pig and Mrs. Cat in a top floor office. He appears to be a station master and ice cream seller in some episodes. He is Daddy Pig's best friend. He is voiced by John Sparkes. *Grampy Rabbit – Rebecca's, Richard's, and the twins' paternal or maternal grandfather. He is seen in some episodes like "Grampy Rabbit's Dinosaur Park", "Grampy Rabbit's Boatyard", "The Little Boat", and some other episodes. He's good friends with Grandad Dog, Grandpa Pig, and Captain Dog. He is voiced by Brian Blessed. *Rosie and Robbie Rabbit - Rebecca's and Richard's baby sister and brother. They first appeared in "Mummy Rabbit's Bump". They also appear in Mirrors. The Sheep *Suzy Sheep – Suzy is a sheep and is Peppa's very best friend. She wears a pink dress. She has an imaginary friend named Leo Lion. She dresses like a nurse. She's bossy and keeps telling people what to do but she thinks Peppa is telling people what to do. Suzy is voiced by Meg Hall. *Mummy Sheep a.k.a. Mrs Sheep – Mummy Sheep is the mother of Suzy. She wears a dark pink dress. She is best friends with Mummy Pig. Mummy Sheep is voiced by Debbie MacDonald. The Cats *Candy Cat – Candy is a cat and is one of Peppa's friends. She wears a turquoise dress. Candy Cat is voiced by Daisy Rudd (series 1), Emma Weston (series 2) and Zara Siddiqi (series 3-4). *Mrs. Cat a.k.a. Mummy Cat – Mrs. Cat is the mother of Candy and a work colleague of Daddy Pig. She wears a light red dress, Mrs Cat is voiced by Morwenna Banks (series 2) and Leila Farzad (series 3-4). *Mr. Cat – Mr. Cat is the father of Candy. He is often seen in season 3 and 4, and he wears an indigo shirt. His fur colour is a lot darker than Mrs. and Candy Cat's fur. The Dogs *Danny Dog – Danny is an unknown breed of dog and one of Peppa's friends. He wears a purple shirt. Danny is voiced by George Woolford (series 1-2) and Jadon Mills (series 3-4). *Mummy Dog a.k.a. Mrs Dog – Mummy Dog is the mother of Danny Dog. She wears a green dress. She is voiced by Debbie MacDonald (series 1) and Claire Waxler (series 2) and Judy Flynn (series 4). *Grandad Dog – Grandad Dog is the grandfather of Danny Dog. He is a mechanic and is very good at fixing cars, and he is Grandpa Pig and Grampy Rabbit's best friend. He wears a dark turquoise shirt. Grandad Dog is voiced by David Rintoul. *Daddy Dog a.k.a. Captain Dog - Daddy Dog is the father of Danny Dog. He is first seen in "Captain Daddy Dog." He is also seen in "Desert Island" and "Going Boating," and he wears a blue shirt. Due to his Around-The-World sailing trip, Daddy Dog was one of the last characters to have debuted on the show, not appearing until the middle of season four. Daddy Dog is voiced by Alexander Armstrong. The Ponies *Pedro Pony – Pedro is a Pony and is one of Peppa's friends. He wears glasses and a yellow jacket. Pedro Pony is voiced by Harrison Oldroyd (series 1-2) and Stanley Nickless (series 3-4). Characterised by his love for sleep, Pedro can be occasionally forgetful or clumsy but is otherwise knowledgeable in his areas of interest and always friendly. In many episodes he is late for playgroup. He also has been to the hospital. Peppa once kissed Pedro in her school's play. He also has a similar persona to Gordy Rhinehart from Angela Anaconda. *Mummy Pony a.k.a. Mrs Pony – Mummy Pony is the mother of Pedro. She wears a dark yellow dress. Mummy Pony is voiced by Kate Gribble (series 1), Madeleine May (series 2), Layla Lewis (series 2), Jemima Williams (series 3), Leila Farzad (series 4) and Judy Flynn (series 4). *Daddy Pony a.k.a. Mr Pony – Daddy Pony is the father of Pedro, and he is an optician. He wears glasses and also wears a green jacket. Daddy Pony is voiced by John Sparkes. The Zebras *Zoe Zebra – Zoe is a Zebra and is one of Peppa's friends, she wears a light purple dress. Zoe Zebra is voiced by Sian Taylor. *Mummy Zebra a.k.a. Mrs Zebra – Mummy Zebra is the mother of Zoe, Zuzu and Zaza Zebra, she works with pottery, she wears a bright green dress. She is voiced by Morwenna Banks. *Daddy Zebra a.k.a. Mr Zebra – Daddy Zebra is the father of Zoe, Zuzu and Zaza, he is a postman and delivers post, he wears a blue shirt. Daddy Zebra is voiced by David Graham. *Zuzu & Zaza Zebra – Zuzu and Zaza are Zebras and are Zoe's little identical twin sisters. They are also George's friends. Zuzu and Zaza Zebra are voiced by Alice May. The Elephants *Emily Elephant – Peppa's friend from Playgroup. She made her first appearance in the episode "Emily Elephant." Her brother is Edmond Elephant, her father is Doctor Elephant, and her mother is Mummy Elephant. She can make the loudest sound out of all the kids. She is voiced by Julia Moss. *Edmond Elephant – Edmond is George's friend. His sister is Emily, his father is Doctor Elephant and his mother is Mummy Elephant. Edmond is a self-proclaimed clever clogs. He is 2 but he seems a lot smarter than his age. He is voiced by Jonny Butler. *Doctor Elephant a.k.a. Mr Elephant – He is Emily's and Edmond's father and the husband of Mummy Elephant. He is voiced by Andy Hamilton. *Mummy Elephant – She is Emily's and Edmond's mother and she is the wife of Doctor Elephant. The Donkeys *Delphine Donkey - Delphine is a donkey who appeared in the episodes "Pen Pal" and "Delphine Donkey." She is from France. She is voiced by Nzilani Franq. *Didier - Didier is Delphine's little brother who is George's age. In a similar manner to how George loves his dinosaur, Didier loves his toy dragon. He is voiced by Aurelie Charbonnier. *Mr. Donkey a.k.a. Papa Donkey - Mr. Donkey is Delphine and Didier's father. He is voiced by Jerome Haupert. *Mrs. Donkey - is Delphine and Didier's mother. The Foxes *Freddy Fox - is a friend of Peppa who has a very good sense of smell. His first appearance was in the episode "Freddy Fox". He is voiced by Max Miller (series 3) and Jamie Oram (series 3-4). *Mr. Fox - is Freddy's dad who is the owner of a shop that sells everything, usually in boxes of five, but sometimes as matching sets of three. He is voiced by John Sparkes. *Mrs. Fox - is Freddy's mom and Mr Fox's wife. The Kangaroos *Kylie Kangaroo - Kylie Kangaroo is a friend of Peppa and appears in the episode of same name. She is voiced by Macey Danger. *Joey Kangaroo - Joey Kangaroo is Kylie's younger brother. He stays in Mummy Kangaroo's pouch. *Mummy Kangaroo a.k.a. Mrs Kangaroo - Mummy Kangaroo is Kylie and Joey's mother. She is voiced by Morwenna Banks. *Daddy Kangaroo a.k.a. Mr Kangaroo - Daddy Kangaroo is Kylie and Joey's father. He is voiced by Alexander Armstrong. The Wolves *Mr Wolf - is the parent of Wendy wolf and Mrs Wolf's husband. He is voiced by Alexander Armstrong. *Mrs Wolf - is the parent of Wendy wolf and Mr Wolf's wife. *Wendy Wolf - is Peppa's friend after Daddy Pig designs a house for the wolves and Mr Bull builds it. She is voiced by Chaniya Mahon. Other Characters *Madame Gazelle - Madame Gazelle is the teacher at Playgroup. She once played in a rock band called "The Rocking Gazelles" with two other gazelles who may be her sisters, as evidenced in "Madame Gazelle's Leaving Day." She is voiced by Morwenna Banks. *Mr. Bull - Mr. Bull is a bull who is garbage man, a builder, a nurse (as seen in 'Mummy Rabbit's Bump') and a tuba player. It is unknown if he is anyone's father. Mr. Bull is also a taxi driver (as seen in the "Flying on Holiday" episode). He is voiced by David Rintoul. *Mr. Potato a.k.a. Detective Potato - Mr. Potato is all the kids' favorite character from a TV show. He's not an animal in disguise. He's a real potato. He encourages the kids to exercise and eat healthily. His friends are Mrs. Carrot, Sweet Cranberry and Little Sprout who are also real fruit and vegetables, as evidenced in "Mr. Potato's Christmas Show." There is also a Mrs. Potato, appearing only on Peppa's Television with Mr. Potato from Season One until the beginning of Season Three. He is voiced by John Sparkes. *Doctor Brown Bear - Doctor Brown Bear is the medic. He is voiced by David Rintoul. *Doctor Hamster - Doctor Hamster is the vet. She is voiced by Morwenna Banks. *Mr. Scarecrow - is Granny and Grandpa Pig's scarecrow. He scares the birds who are trying to eat Grandpa's seeds. *Mr. Rhinoceros - Works with Mr. Bull in the building/construction job. *Mr. Labrador - Also works with Mr. Bull in the building/construction job. He also runs the archery competition at the fair (as seen in 'Funfair'). *Mrs. Cow - A member of the 'The Mummies Fire Service'. She is voiced by Judy Flynn. *Maidmoiselle Potato - Voiced by Morwenna Banks. *Captain Emergency - Voiced by Dominic Byrne. *Belinda Bear - She is voiced by Zara Siddiqi. *Simon Squirrel - He is voiced by Preston Nyman. *Signor Goat - She is voiced by Andrea Tran. *Policeman & Stag - He is voiced by Fernando Tiberini. *Uncle Goat - He is voiced by John Sparkes. *Aunty Goat - She is voiced by Morwenna Banks. *Gabriella Goat - She is voiced by Sonia Arapi. The Pets and animals *Goldie - is Peppa's goldfish. *Polly - is Granny's and Grandpa Pig's pet parrot. She repeats everything that everyone says, like "I'm a clever parrot". She is voiced by Alison Snowden. *Jemima, Sarah and Vanessa - are Granny Pig's hens. *Neville - is Granny Pig's cockerel. *Ginger - Is Miss Rabbit's Pet goldfish and is Goldie's friend. *Tiddles - is doctor Hamster's pet tortoise. He is stubborn, because he escapes from doctor Hamster's view. He likes climbing trees. *Keiko - is Edmond's pet lizard. *Steven - is Pedro's pet stick insect. *Mr. Hedgehog - is a hedgehog who appears in "Night Animals". *Mrs. Duck - is Peppa's duck friend. She and her family and friends loves bread. *Mrs. Fish - is a fish who appears in "Rock Pools". *Mr. Skinnylegs - is Peppa's friend spider. She is voiced by Hazel Rudd. *Wasp - a pesky Wasp appeared in Picnic and Fun Run. Cast and global versions Episodes and DVD releases Peppa Pig World Theme Park Peppa Pig World opened on 9 April 2011 at Paultons Park, Hampshire, UK with 7 rides, an indoor play zone, a muddy puddles water splash park, smaller play areas and themed buildings. Merchandise Peppa Pig, the Entertainment One (eOne) brand, grossed over £200 million in UK merchandise sales in 2010, far exceeding the 2009 figure of £100 million. Additionally, for the first time in the brand’s history, NPD figures for the year reveal that Peppa Pig was the number one pre-school property in the total toy market for 2010 – moving up four places from its previous position in 2009. Now in its seventh year, new licensees continue to join the Peppa Pig licensing programme, which currently has 63 licensees on board. In addition to episode DVDs, a variety of licensed Peppa Pig products is available, including video games and other toys such as playsets, playing cards, vehicles, and stuffed toys. There is also a series of books based on the character, one of which, Peppa Meets the Queen was written to coincide with the Queen's Diamond Jubilee. The line has also been expanded to include household items such as bathroom products, bed-linens, food, drink, clothing, and jewellery. Licensees include Holland Publishing in the United Kingdom. Controversy Peppa and her family did not wear seat belts in the first two series. After receiving several complaints, Astley Baker Davies announced that all future animation would include characters wearing seat belts, and that the relevant scenes in the first two series would be re-animated to include them. Similar changes were also made to early episodes with characters riding bicycles to add cycle helmets, which were not included in the original versions. In April 2010, during the UK General Election campaign, E1 Entertainment confirmed Peppa would not be attending the launch of the UK Labour Party's families manifesto "in the interests of avoiding any controversy or misunderstanding". Peppa has been previously used to promote the Labour government's Sure Start programme. Awards * BAFTA Children’s Awards 2012, Winner for Best Pre-School Animation * BAFTA Children’s Awards 2011, Winner for Best Pre-School Animation * BAFTA Children’s Awards 2011 Winner for Best Performer (Harley Bird) * BAFTA Children’s Awards 2010, Nomination for Best Pre-School Animation * BAFTA Children’s Awards 2010, Nominated for Best Writing * BAFTA Children’s Awards 2009 Nomination for Best Pre-School Animation * BAFTA Children’s Awards 2009 Nomination for Best Writing * BAFTA Children’s Awards 2008 Nomination for Best Pre-School Animation * BAFTA Children’s Awards 2007 Nomination for Best Pre-School Animation * Annecy Animation Festival 2005, Winner of the Grand Prize, The Crystal for Best TV Production * Bradford Animation Festival 2005, Winner of Best Children’s Animation Series * Cartoons on the Bay Festival 2005, Winner of Pulcinella Award for Best European Programme of the Year * Cartoons on the Bay Festival 2005, Winner of Pulcinella Award for Best Pre-School Series * Cartoons on the Bay Festival 2005, Children’s audience award for Best Pre-School series * BAFTA Children’s Awards 2005 Winner for Best Pre-School Animation series * BAFTA Children’s Awards 2004 Nomination for Best Pre-School Animation Software Peppa Pig the Game Peppa Pig the game is developed by Ubisoft and published by Pinnacle Inc., was released in 27 November 2009 from the console Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS. Is a children's video game to learn and play fun, contains 11 games and activities. Peppa Pig: Fun and Games An adaptation of Peppa Pig: Fun and Games is developed by Ubisoft and published by Pinnacle Inc., was released in 22 October 2010 from the console Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS. Peppa Pig: Happy Mrs Chicken Developed by P2 Games Limited and available on AppStore for iOS devices. Peppa Pig and Friends Adventure This is going to be a CGI Video Game developed by Activision and by Nick Jr. Games will be release in Canada and United States in June 3, 2014 from the console PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X, Linux. References External links *Channels **Peppa Pig on Milkshake! **Peppa Pig on Nick Jr. Australia **Peppa Pig on Nick Jr. UK **Peppa Pig on Nick Jr. US **Peppa Pig on TreeHouse Canada *Others ** **PeppaPig.com **Official Peppa Pig World Theme Park Category:Channel 5 (UK) television programmes Category:Fictional pigs Category:British animated television series Category:British children's television programmes Category:2000s British television series Category:2010s British television series Category:2004 British television programme debuts Category:Flash cartoons